Threat From A Haunted Past
by Blackbird
Summary: Washu receives an ominous message from someone she thought was long dead
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: No I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters in the show. I do, however, own the idea to this story and the original chars in it so if you try to steal them...I may have to break ya.  
  
Author's Note: This is set in the OVA continuity just so you know. And there maybe be some grammer mistakes because my Word is messing up on me and I had to use Notepad to write it in. I caught all the major spelling mistake with Hotmail's spellchecker, but not sure about grammer. So just take it with a grain of salt, OK? Thank.  
  
Threat From A Haunted Past  
  
Chapter One: The Invitation  
  
Washu sat on her floating cushion in front one of the many computer consoles in her lab. For weeks now she had been picking up sporadic rips in the space/time continuum and she was determined to find out what was causing them. A red light flashed on the screen as another tear opened up and immediately her fingers flew over the keyboard. She was determined to track down the source of these disturbances this time come hell or high water. Or even Mihoshi! A small "ping" sound emitted from the machine and she let out a triumphant shout.   
  
"Aha! Gotcha!" she exclaimed proudly. "Now let's see where you're from."  
  
A few more quick successions of keystrokes revealed that the source of the rips were originated from a small shrine in Tokyo. She ran the location through the city's directory and soon enough the precise answer to the question that had been nagging at her all this time was finally answered.   
  
"Higurashi Shrine, eh?" she mused, rubbing her chin. "Why is these supposedly holy and sacred places seem to be magnets trouble? Eh that's another question for another time. Right now I'm going to investigate this place and find out what's really going on there."  
  
She got up and started to go about collecting the equipment she would need for her outing when a beeping from another part of the lab caught her attention.   
  
"Oh what now?" she asked in an irritated tone as she walked towards the offending sound. "Knowing my luck that bubbled headed blonde probably came in here and of course pushed something she shouldn't have and by the time I get to it, it'll explode right in my face."   
  
She continued to mutter under her breath as she walked through the twisting corridors of her lab. She stopped only when she released she entered a section she had not been in in a long time. It was furnished to look less foreboding and technological than the rest of the lab and more like a warm, welcoming living room complete with couch, recliners and something that resembled a television. Washu stared at the simulated room in a bit of disbelief. She had completely forgotten about this part of the lab and the few happy memories it held. Upon seeing it, though, some of those memories began to come back to her. Memories of a simpler time, a happier time. A time she may never be able to get back to.   
  
She shook her head to clear her reminiscent thoughts and brought herself back to the present. More specifically, the beeping sound that seemed determined to annoy her today. She walked over to a small table where a device consisting of a levitated screen and a panel of numbered buttons sat. She quirked an eyebrow as she stepped over to it.   
  
"This is..." she gasped as she reached out to the device. "I haven't used this thing in...well centuries I suppose. Hell, I forgot this whole room was here. So then who and how would someone be calling me on this thing? Anyone who should know about shouldn't know I'm free from Kagato. Maybe it's some old recording that was somehow reregistered on thing. Guess I'll never know unless I play it."  
  
With a slight shrug she reached out and pressed the play button.   
  
"You have one new message, audio only," a computerized voice informed her.   
  
There was a slight pause before the message started.   
  
"Hello Washu," a voice droned from the machine.   
  
Washu froze and a cold shiver ran down her spine.   
  
"No. It can't be him," she told herself, trying to keep her body from trembling.   
  
"It has been far too long since we have seen each other. Of course you better than anyone would know the reason for that. However, I am not calling to speak about the past. No, I am calling about the future and what I have just contributed to the world of science. And I know you would be the first one that would want to see my creation. So I am inviting you to come to my...exclusive location. The coordinates to which will be displayed after this message. If you would please do me the honor of coming alone so that we may talk scientist to scientist. And I would so hate for a member of that charming family of yours to be hurt in an...unfortunate accident. So please, come see what I have created. I guarantee you will not be disappointed. I eagerly await your visit."  
  
Washu barely noticed the coordinates displayed on the screen as a numb feeling washed over her body. Her legs gave out on her, but before she could hit the floor another floating cushion appeared beneath her. It fell a bit under her weight but remained floating, not that she would have noticed had she had fallen anyway. The outside world had completely faded away and the only thing she could focus on was the voice in the message and more importantly its owner. How could he have survived? How did he know where to get into contact with her? How did he know about the others? How could any of this be happening?   
  
*It isn't,* her mind reasoned. *Yeah that's it. This is all just some horrible dream brought about by falling asleep in the middle of my experiments. So all I have to do is wake up and everything will be fine. Yep. Just need to wake up.*  
  
She sat in silence for a moment, expecting to wake up at any second. Unfortunately the seconds continued to tick away and she was still sitting on her cushion staring at the interstellar map on the small screen.   
  
"Come on Washu! Wake up already!" she suddenly shouted in frustration.   
  
"Washu?" another familiar voice asked, this one much more welcoming than the other.   
  
"Over here Tenchi," she responded.   
  
"Uh...where?"  
  
She sighed then brought up her holo-computer, and pressed a button. The lights hanging over the furnished space flickered to life, revealing its presence to the rest of the lab.   
  
"Over here," she repeated.   
  
She continued to try to force herself awake as Tenchi made his way through the rest of the lab to her location. She was only aware that he had arrived when he placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her let out a surprised shriek and jump off the cushion. This naturally cause Tenchi to have the same reaction, except that he feel to the ground.   
  
"Geez Washu you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Tenchi said as he stood up and dusted himself off. He then noticed the look on the diminutive scientist's face. "Is there something wrong Washu?"  
  
"No! Nothing!" Washu answered quickly, too quickly.   
  
This time it was her turn to look into the concerned face of her friend. She tried to keep up her resolve that nothing really was wrong, but something about those carrying eyes of his made her breakdown. She hung her head with a sigh and composed herself before lifting her head again.   
  
"Actually Tenchi there could be something very wrong. I just need to make sure of something," she explained and then held out her arm to him. "Pinch me."  
  
"What?!" Tenchi shouted in confusion.   
  
"I said pinch me. Just do it and I'll explain everything. Maybe."  
  
Tenchi quirked an eyebrow but then shrugged and did as Washu requested, giving the small redhead a pinch on the arm. She let out a slight yelp of pain and pulled her arm back. As she rubbed the newly sore spot on her arm she glanced around the immediate area and found Tenchi, the small room and most importantly the screen still displaying the coordinates.   
  
"Dammit," she muttered.   
  
"What it is? What's wrong Washu?" Tenchi asked again, becoming more unnerved by the second.   
  
"I take it you came in here to tell me that lunch is ready, right?"  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"Good. Then tell the others I'll be out in a minute. There's something I need to explain to everyone and I'd rather do it at one time."  
  
"OK. So...I guess I should go then."  
  
Washu nodded. Tenchi opened his mouth to ask her another question, but then stopped and simple turned around and left to tell the others. He knew it was no good to try to dissuade Washu once her mind was made up. He just wish he knew what it was that made her so nervous. And just the fact that there was something, or someone, out there that could make *Washu* nervous was starting to get to him as well. He just hoped he was making a bigger deal out of this then it really was, but he just couldn't shake this feeling that something was terribly wrong   
  
***  
A short time later, the rest of the family was gathered around the dinning table and making guesses as the what Washu's announcement might be. While Tenchi was still concerned about tone and mannerisms, Ryoko and Ayeka were making lighthearted comments about how great it would be if she said she was going to leave and of course Mihoshi was worried that she might yell at her for unknowingly breaking one of her inventions. Sasami seemed to be the only one that had picked up on Tenchi's concern.   
  
"Tenchi, is something wrong?" she asked, looking up at him.   
  
"I dunno Sasami. It's just something about the way Washu was acting is all. It was just...weird. And not her usual kind of weird," Tenchi tried to explain.   
  
Sasami was about to ask another question when the sound of the lab's door opening caught their attention. They turned and watched as Washu stepped into the living room, the usual air of mischievous about her gone. She walked over to the table, picked up a tea cup then held it out to Sasami.   
  
"Sasami, may I have some tea please," she asked without looking down at the young princess.   
  
"Of course," Sasami replied and poured some tea into the presented cup.   
  
Once the cup was full, Washu gave a small nod of head then walked over to the couch and sat down. She drank a bit of the tea while the rest of the family simply stared at her. After a second, they all stood up and moved over to the couch as well and situated themselves around the small scientist. Even with this move she still continued to drink her tea and ignore them even as they stared at her expectantly. There were several uneasy seconds of silence as they all either waited for her to begin speaking or for someone to be brave enough and ask her was wrong. Fortunately, Ryoko took the incentive and called attention to herself by standing up and slamming her hand on the coffee table.   
  
"Alright Washu, just what the hell is this announcement you got everyone worked up about?!" she demanded.   
  
Washu lowered her tea cup back to down to the small plate then slouched forward with a heavy sigh. She scanned the faces of the people she had come to know as her family, and one that actually was, and mentally prepared herself for what she had to tell them.   
  
"I'm going to be leaving for awhile," she told them.   
  
"Ha! Told ya!" Ryoko gloated, pointing a finger in Ayeka's face.  
  
"What do you mean you told me?! I agreed with you!" Ayeka shouted back.   
  
"Girls please!" Tenchi spoke up to make them stop.   
  
Unlike previous the previous times he had made this statement, it was a determined demand this time not a weak willed request. Surprised by his sudden change in attitude, Ryoko and Ayeka stopped fighting and sat back down, giving him a "scolded puppy" type look. Tenchi fought back a smile and made a mental note to himself to try that trick again when needed. Right now, however, there were more pressing issues that had to be dealt with.   
  
"Why are you leaving Washu?" he asked, getting the conversation back on track.   
  
"Just before you entered my lab I received a message from someone that shouldn't-couldn't-be alive," she said, starring down into her tea cup.   
  
"Wait. You don't mean-" Ryoko tried to say, but was too afraid to finish her sentence.   
  
"No, it's not Kagato. It's someone much worse."  
  
At this statement the others let out a series of simultaneous shocked gasps and once more feel into silence as they tried to process the new information. Though the battle with Kagato has been a little more than a year ago they each still carried a painful memory from the experience. Though it was far from rare for Washu to make outlandish claims, they knew that she would never kid around about something like this. A shudder went down Ryoko's spine as she tried to imagine anyone that could be worse than the monster that had captured both Washu and herself and turned her into a mindless puppet for his to do his dirty work. She fought to keep her body from trembling as painful memories began to surface from that chapter in her life. She shook her head and let out a slight growl in frustration of her lack of self control. When it built up to be too much she again slammed her fist on the table and leaned towards Washu.   
  
"Dammit, Washu if you're joking about this!" she warned.   
  
"I'm not joking!" Washu shouted back, staring up at cyan haired woman. "I would NEVER joke about something like that. *You* more than anyone here should know that."  
  
"Yeah...well..." Ryoko faulted and shrank back into her seat.   
  
"Who is this person then Miss Washu?" Ayeka spoke up, asking the question the others wanted to.   
  
"Maytrek."  
  
"And who is Maytrek?" Sasami asked.   
  
"He *was* one of my professors from when I was a student in the Science Academy. Now...now he should be stuck on some asteroid somewhere in the Dark Zone."   
  
"Wait. Exiled on an asteroid somewhere in the Dark Zone? I think I know that place. Yeah it was an old Galaxy Police prison built for the most brutal and depraved criminals," Mihoshi spoke up. "Was he really that bad?"  
  
The sound of the tea cup clanking against the plate filled the air and the others could see Washu's hands, as well as the rest of her body, shaking violently.   
  
"Yes, he was," she answered in a trembling voice. "He *more* than fits the requirements for that place."   
  
"How do you know?" Tenchi asked.   
  
"Because I was the one that found out what his true work was. Believe me, it wasn't pretty. I was the key witness into getting him expelled from the academy and sentenced to that rock."  
  
"And after all this time he's calling you, huh? Somehow I doubt it's to come over for tea and cake," Ryoko snorted.   
  
"You're right. He said he wanted to show me some new invention of his. And wanted me to come alone."   
  
"If that isn't a step up I don't know what is."  
  
"It most likely is. But...I have to go."  
  
"Why? Why can't you just stay here and forget about him?" Sasami asked as she began to tremble as well.   
  
"I wish I could Sasami but..." Washu paused and scanned their faces again. "There's more to this. The communicator he's called me on hasn't been used since Kagato kidnapped me and Ryoko. And that was long after he was imprisoned, so there's absolutely no way he could have known the frequency for it. Not only that but," she swallowed nervously, "he knows about the rest of you as well."  
  
Again a unified gasp of shock went through the group.   
  
"How?" Ayeka asked, still in shock.   
  
"I don't know. I don't know how any of this is possible. I *do* know that if I don't show up he'll mostly likely send whatever it is he made here for me and kill the rest of you in the process. I can't-I *won't*-take that risk. I'm going to go meet him, but before I do I need a favor from you Ryoko."  
  
"What kind of favor?" Ryoko asked in a suspicious tone.   
  
"I need to burrow Ryo-Ohki for a bit."  
  
"So let me get this straight. You want to burrow *my* partner to run off alone into a situation your probably won't be coming back from?"   
  
"Believe me Ryoko, if there was another way I wouldn't be asking, but there isn't."  
  
"Well, I could fly you there in my ship and that way you wouldn't have to go alone," Mihoshi suggested.   
  
"I appreciate that, but having a GP cruiser fly in there would just complicate this matter more. No, I have to go in Ryo-Ohki. So Ryoko, what will it be?"  
  
"Hey it's not really my decision. You have to ask her," Ryoko said, pointing to the cabbit perched on top of Sasami's head.   
  
"Miya?" Ryo-Ohki meowed as she lifted her head.   
  
"Yeah I guess so," Washu gave a smirk. "So will you help me out Ryo-Ohki?"  
  
The cabbit let out another miya then jumped down from the princess' head and into the arms of the diminutive scientist. She gave a grateful smile then set down the tea cup and plate before standing up.   
  
"Well I guess I'm off then," she said reluctantly, then started to head for the door.   
  
"Now wait just a minute!" Tenchi shouted, standing up to block her path. "Washu we can't just let you go off on your own like this. There's got to be a way the rest of us can help you."  
  
"Lord Tenchi is right," Ayeka added, standing as well. "We may have our differences with you at times, but you still a part of this family and we simply won't allow you to do something as fool hearty as this. Right Ryoko?"  
  
"Yeah well...I do need to make sure that Ryo-Ohki will be alright," Ryoko muttered, rising to her feet.   
  
"Yes. And if this man really is using a Galaxy Police prison as his base of operations than it is a matter for a top GP detective to investigate," Mihoshi entered the conversation.   
  
"See? We're all here to help you Washu. I'm sure we can find some way to get there in Mihoshi's ship without being spotted," Tenchi suggested.   
  
"Look I appreciate this, I really do. But I HAVE to do this alone. Like I said I'm not going to risk any of you getting hurt on account of me. So please, just stand aside and let me do this," Washu requested.   
  
"Fine. But we're at least seeing you off."  
  
At Washu's nod of confirmation, Tenchi stepped aside and let her walked outside. The rest of the family followed her and watched as Ryo-Ohki transformed into her spaceship form and hover above the house. Washu turned back to the assembled group and tried to give some form of a farewell or at least some assurance that she would be back, but her voice caught in her throat. Instead she simply waved them off and gave Ryo-Ohki the signal to beam her up. The others continued to watch helplessly as the blue light enveloped her form, teleporting her into the cabbit ship and then watched as it streaked across the sky and out of view. They continued to stare at the sky for several long moments before any of them spoke up to break the silence.   
  
"Do you think she'll come back Tenchi?" Sasami asked.   
  
"Well...this is Washu and you know how she's good at getting herself out of dangerous situations. So...yeah I think she'll be back soon," Tenchi answered, hoping he was doing a good job of masking his own doubts. "Come on, we still have a meal on the table that's getting cold. We should at least try to finish it."  
  
A round of muffled sounds of agreement followed the statement and they began to walk back into the house, save for Ryoko who kept starring up at the spot Ryo-Ohki had disappeared.   
  
"Ryoko?" Tenchi asked. "Aren't you coming in for lunch?"  
  
"In a minute Tenchi," Ryoko answered, not looking back at him.   
  
"Alright."  
  
Ryoko heard him turn and walk back into the house but continued to stare at the point in the sky. She stared at it for several more seconds before finally speaking up.   
  
"You *better* come back," she muttered then finally turned and went to join the rest of the family for lunch.   
To Be Continued.... 


	2. Bad Memories

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the Tenchi Muyo! characters. However, I DO own the original char in this chapter and he cannot be used without my express permission. So HA! How you like them apples, eh?!   
  
Author's Notes: To all those reading this fic, and the one guy that reviewed, I'm sorry this chapter too so long in getting down, but I had finals, a lot of moving and getting to know my two new roommates to deal with so that took up some time. Hopefully the next two chapters won't take as long to finish. Oh and it should be noted that this takes place in the OVA continuity. The importance for that will be revealed next chapter. Until then, I hope you enjoy this one. And for God's sake write some reviews! They help me write faster.   
  
Threat From A Haunted Past  
  
Chapter 2: Bad Memories  
  
"Alright Ryo-ohki the coordinates are all set," Washu said as she holo-computer faded from existence. "I would say get there as quickly as you could, but I don't really want to get there all the fast anyway. So just...go at a moderate speed. That should do."  
  
"Miya!" the cabbit meowed in reply.   
  
Washu stared at the main crystal in the chamber for a moment before shaking her head.   
  
"I should have made it so I could understand her as well," she sighed before sitting down in the commander chair.   
  
She tilted her head back to stare out the large transparent dome overhead and watched as the stars passed by. A shudder went through her body as she thought of what, or rather who, awaited for her at the end of her journey.   
  
*I can't believe he's still alive after all this time,* she thought. *Not only alive but still carrying on his deranged experiments. AND free somehow! Dammit, why can't the past just stay dead and buried? And if something from my past had to come back to haunt me why did it have to HIM? Hell I'd even prefer Kagato over Maytrek! At least with Kagato I could figure out whatever petty revenge scheme with might come up with formulate a plan to counter it, but with Maytrek there's absolutely no way of knowing what kind of trick he'll pull. That's what's got me so afraid. Well that and my previous run in with him.*  
  
Washu clenched her hands into fists and fought to keep herself from trembling as long forgetten and repressed memories began to flood back to her.   
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
The sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the smooth, metal hallways of the Science Academy. A young, pink haired student glanced up at the numbers on the passing doors in the search for her next class. She was only a sophomore so there was still a large amount of the academy she hadn't seen and from the size of the place probably wouldn't see it all even if she became a professor. She looked down at her schedule again to make sure she had the right floor and room number in mind. The last thing she wanted to do was to have to run around to another floor and end up being late.   
  
*1340,* she ticked off in her mind then looked up at the number oft the closest room. *And that's 1336 so the room I'm looking for should be just around this corner.*  
  
She rounded said corner and a small smile of satisfaction crossed her face as she spotted her classroom. She pushed her way through the door and stood at the top of the rows of desks for a moment, looking for a good seat. She always preferred to set near the front so that she could clearly hear and see the teacher, but not close enough to be construed as the teacher's pet. Of course she probably was, but she preferred to think of herself as a dedicated student.   
  
She found a seat about four rows back from the teacher's podium and made herself as comfortable as she good. As she rearranged her books and other items she picked up snippets from the various conversations going around. Popular subject seemed to be about the rumors going around about this professor.   
  
"I heard the guy is a total freak," she heard a girl say.  
  
"Yeah I know. Real mad scientist type from what I hear," another girl replied.  
  
"Man I'm worry about this class. This guy is suppose to be really strict."  
  
"I heard only a few people pass his class every semester. And a some of them were so depressed that they dropped out and just kind of disappeared."  
  
Washu toned out the conversations as she returned her attention back to the materials on her desk. There were always talks like these when a class started. Usually by moronic students who had no respect for teachers. Sometimes she wondered how some of the professors here could put up with it. She knew she wouldn't. And even if this guy did turn out to be a little eccentric what was the harm? Some of the best professors she's ever had had weird methods of teaching, but it only made the class that much more memorable. Besides, how bad could this guy really be?  
  
All conversation stopped when the doors at the top of the stairs opened with a loud bang. The attention of all the students was refocused onto the source of the sound. There, at the top of the stairs, stood a man in the traditional attire for the Academy's teachers. He was bald and it only added to the mad scientist look as he slowly looked over the room. He adjusted the folders in his right arm before descending the staircase to the main podium at the front of the room. Everyone continued to remain silent as he again stared at assembled bodies. He seemed able to stare straight into there souls. The rumors really didn't do him justice. The air of dread about him was so thick that it almost threaten to envelop everyone and it only served to make them more nervous. Nobody move or said anything, however, because they knew to do so would invite trouble and getting on this professor's bad side was something nobody wanted to do.  
  
"I am Professor Maytrek," he stated in a loud, slightly droning voice. "And this is Biology and Physiology 201. If you will connect your datapads to the ports on your desks I will upload the syllabus to you." He waited a few seconds for the series of audible clicks to subside before pressing a button on the podium. "There, now you all have the syllabus and I fully expect you to read it and understand it after class. I will not deviate from it so should you miss a class I fully expect any assignments to be done and turned in during the next class. I will not accept anything late and it will immediately be marked as an F.   
  
Now, I am fully aware of the rumors going around about me and I will say that some of them are true. I AM a hard grader and I DO require you to do a lot of work. This is not a class for slackers! If any of your truly wish to be scientists you must be ready to work constantly. The greatest asset a scientist can have is the ability to carry on more than one experiment at one time. And make no mistakes about it, you WILL need to this ability in this class and in life. I except a lot of you will be dropping this class shortly into the semester because it happens without fail every semester. And I am only too happy to see those students go. As I said, I have no tolerance whatsoever for slackers and students who do not wish to work!"   
  
He paused to again survey the class as if waiting for anyone to object. When no one spoke up he nodded and then turned towards the board behind him.   
  
"Now then, let us begin."  
  
Washu listened intently and took detailed notes. So far it seemed that the rumors of this professor being a hard instructor and having a mad scientist/cartoon villain look were true, but the class really didn't see that hard to her. Of course that was her and she was usually really good at classes that had lot of projects. So no matter what troubles her classmates may have with this class, she was confident that she'd pass this class with no problem. Yep, no problems at all.   
  
***  
  
As the semester trudged along, Maytrek's promise of simultaneous projects and people dropping out both held true. Near the middle of the term only a handful of what he called the "dedicated few" remained in the class. Out of all of those, Washu had set herself up to be the favorite student and would frequently engage in conversations with the teacher during the middle of class, much to the chagrin of her classmates. She always ignored their groans of compliant though and continued on with the discussion she was having with the professor. Even though it wasn't making her very popular she could tell it was winning her over with the teacher and that's all that mattered.   
  
***  
  
It was in the middle of the semester that things took a turn for the worse. The class right after what many of the students called a "brutal" mid-term, they walked into the class to find projected onto the main screen in as large a font size as possible was one word: "DEATH". Each student was silent as they sat down and simply stared at the gigantic word, already beginning to feel uneasy at the impending lecture. Maytrek stood in his usual place behind the podium and watched them as they all walked in and sat down. He waited until it was the exact time for class to begin before speaking.   
  
"I'm sure by now you've all seen the word on the screen," he started. "And you all know the power this word holds over everyone. Most believe that death is the end of life. That when you die you simply shut down. However, that is not the case. Studies have shown that fingernails and hair continue to grow and that certain synapses still fire in the brain directly following death. So what can we conclude from this?"   
  
He looked over the room as he waited for some brave soul to answer his question.   
  
"Anyone? Perhaps you Washu? Any thoughts on this?"  
  
"It means that there's still a bit of life in the body?" Washu asked uncertainly.   
  
"Yes! That is exactly what it means. That directly following death, before you body completely shuts down there is a way to bring the subject back to life. Hospitals have been doing this for years. Of course that is directly after death. A few minutes at the most. But what if you waited an hour after death? There was still some synapses firing, so it could be possible to jump start the brain and bring this person back to life."  
  
"But...that would be impossible," one of the students remarked.   
  
"Nothing is impossible!" Maytrek shouted, slamming his fist on the podium. "There are no impossibilities in science! There are only very difficult tasks that must be accomplished. It may take years to solve a problem, centuries perhaps, but eventually it WILL be solved!"   
  
After it seemed he calmed down a bit, Washu raised her hand timidly to ask a question.   
  
"Yes?" he asked her, his voice still carried a slightly annoyed tone.   
  
"What about the person's soul? If you could restart the brain and make their body live again but not have the soul inside, wouldn't that just make them a shell of a person?" she asked.   
  
The professor sighed and shook his head as he clicked his tongue. "Out of everyone here, I thought you would have known better Washu. There is no soul! It is an invitation of the religious right to find some fleeting hope of comfort in the face of the inevitable. If you truly believe in such a thing then leave my classroom and the field of science altogether, but it will only get in your way. And for the sake of true science there must be NO barriers. None at all! If you remember nothing else from this class, remember that. Now then, on with the rest of today's lecture."  
  
***  
  
A few weeks after the "death lecture" incident, Washu had been called to the professor's living quarters in the academy to be part of some special project. She would have been fooling herself if she said she wasn't a little nervous and suspicious of the situation, but it could provide her with some valuable experience on how to conduct complex experiments of her own. She already had a great understanding of the subject, but learning a few more tricks and secrets never hurt anyone.   
  
As she stepped into the section with the living quarters of the professors, she couldn't help but smile. Those professors that had earned tenure or a great deal of respect among their peers where offered free housing within the academy, housing that was noticeably better than those the students were given. It didn't matter to her too much though, because eventually it would be her living in this section waiting to help out a student. It was all just a matter of time. Her smile widened with that thought and she sped up in her pace, eager to see what the professor wanted help with.   
  
Upon reaching the right door, she pressed the doorbell to announce her presence.   
  
"Who is it?" she heard the professor's voice ask almost suspiciously through the intercom.   
  
"It's Washu. You wanted to see me?" she asked back, suddenly feeling a little uneasy about the whole situation.   
  
The response to her question came in the form of a lock unclasping and the door slowly opening to reveal Maytrek standing directly in front of her, blocking most of her view of his apartment. After several long, drawn out seconds he stepped back and motioned for her to come in. She gulped invariantly before walking inside. To her surprise it was actually very well furnished and well lit. She turned back to face him as he closed the door and walked over towards her.   
  
"I know, you where expecting something a little more...mad scientist like, correct?" he remarked.   
  
"Well...um...kinda," Washu admitted, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.   
  
"Believe me, I've heard all the rumors. And only...some of them are true. But enough of that, please have a seat."  
  
Washu gave her teacher an odd look for his last remark, but shrugged it off and sat down on the couch. She folded her hands on her lap and watched as he sat down in a chair in front of the couch and stared her directly in the eye. The were several eternity spanning seconds as he continued to look at her with his infamous classroom stare. She wrung her hands together nervously and concentrated on a painting on the wall behind while he continued to examine her, as if he was looking into her very soul for...something. Finally, after what had seemed like a lifetime, he broke his stare and eased back a bit in the chair.   
  
"Now then, I suppose you're wondering why I called you here," he stated.   
  
"Yes," Washu managed to squeak out. She still couldn't believe how nervous he was making her. In fact, something about this whole situation felt off.   
  
"It's because I need an assistant for a very important experiment."   
  
"You're asking me to help you? Um...professor I'm honored, but wouldn't someone with more experience be a better choice?"  
  
"No. My colleagues would not truly understand the important of this work, nor would they understand my methods. Besides this is a very good learning opportunity for you to get some true lab experience. And out of everyone in the class I found you to be the more skilled and qualified to help me."   
  
"Thank you professor. I won't let you down."  
  
"I would certainly hope not. Now then if you'll just follow me I'll-"  
  
He was interrupted by the vid-phone beeping in the next room. After a muttered curse he excused himself and left to go answer it, leaving Washu alone in the room. For a moment she simply stood and looked over the room one more time, still amazed at how normal the place looked. Even though she did have a great deal of respect for her teacher, she did have to admit he did give off a very creepy, mad scientist/cartoon villain feeling. But aside from that uncomfortable moment where he was staring at her, things where actually going quite well.   
  
After a bit she began to explore the room and was immediately drawn to a bookshelf displaying all of Maytrek's science awards. Over the years it seemed he had acquired a generous collection of them and it was easy to see why the Academy put up with his eccentricities. Having someone with this many awards and accolades on staff was definitely something to brag about. As she continued to look over the multiple plagues displayed on the shelf, she unconsciously ran her hand down the side of it. She let out a small gasp when her hand hit some kind of object and a light clicking sound was heard. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she guided her fingers around the object and found a small crack there. Wedging her fingers inside, she glanced around the corner to see if Maytrek was returning and when it was clear he was not she pulled on the case with all her strength. Much to her great surprise the bookcase swung back on a hinge, revealing a small doorway to her. She gave one more glance around the room to make sure it was safe then stepped through the door way to enter a small room.   
  
The second she did an automated lighting system switched on to reveal a scene of absolute horror to her. The room was filled with bloody tools laying about haphazardly on tables and benches scattered about the small space. Filed much more carefully were the true exhibits of this horror show: body parts from both outside and inside. The top counter of a case was nothing be jarred heads floating in some kind of preserving fluid, a look of true horror frozen on each of them. Below them where jars containing eyeballs, some apparently belonging to the heads just above them. A surgical plate of hearts, lungs, and other vital organs lay in the middle of bloodied papers and research instruments. Arms and legs hung from giant hooks sticking out of the walls. Worst of all was a fresh body laying on an operating table in the corner of the room. It's chest had been cut open and the organs taken out and place on trays right beside them while strange wires and tubes still connected them to the body. The stench of death, rotting flesh, and perversion fluid hung in the air, mixing together to make a uniquely foul odor.   
  
Washu placed a hand over her mouth as the lunch she had just an hour before threatened to come back up on her. She closed her eyes and prayed to any deity out there that when she opened them she would be back in her bed in the dorm and that this was just some bad dream. Unfortunately, her prayers fell on deaf ears because when she reopened her eyes the scene had not changed in the slightest. Indeed it seemed much worse now because it forced to her to face the harsh reality of the situation. Another wave of nausea washed over her and this time she was unable to keep her lunch down. She grabbed onto a nearby table to steady herself as she relived her earlier meal and after it was all out of her system she stood upright, inadvertently taking a blood smeared datapad with her. Still in a daze she looked over it and found it to be a report on one of the subjects in the lab. What surprised her though was the name, it seemed so familiar somehow.   
  
*Wait. This was one of the students from class. One of those that supposedly withdrew from the whole school after not being able to handle the class. Then that would mean...*   
  
Her thoughts trailed off as she looked at the scattered body parts around her once again. The sick feeling in her stomach grew when she realized that most, if not all, the people that had been sacrificed here for this man's twisted work where students of him just like herself. Her body went numb as she began to think of why exactly he had called her here. This is what he wanted. He wanted her to become part of this...this...horror show! He wanted her to be his new subject. He wanted to carve her up just like he had done so many before her. Her legs felt weak and began to shake under her own weight, but she forced herself to stay standing. Her strength grew until she was finally able to move again. She spun around and was about to run out of the room and apartment altogether when she suddenly saw Maytrek blocking her escape. She let out a horrified gasp and back away from him.   
  
"So I see you've found my little laboratory," he said as he stalked towards her. "This is what I wanted you to assist me in."   
  
"You wanted me to help you...kill people?" she croaked out, her voice and body getting weaker by the second.   
  
He scoffed at her. "If you want to limit yourself to society's morals then yes I suppose it would be seen as 'killing people'. However, I tend to think of it as utilizing resources. After all, we experiment on small animals in class all the time. What is the difference between them and these," he did a sweeping gesture around the room.   
  
"I...I don't know. But there is. They has to be!"   
  
"Please Washu. What have I told you time and time again? You let nothing stand in the way of science. Not even silly legalities put in place by an unwilling society. They could never understand true genius and so they must place limits on it."   
  
"If it means doing something like this then I agree with them."  
  
Maytrek sighed and shook his head. "You disappointed me Washu. I thought out of everyone in the class, indeed in this academy, you'd be the one to understand my work the best. What I am doing here is for the benefit of mankind. I am conquering death! Imagine it, being able to bring people back to life hours, days after they died! It will be the greatest scientific achievement in history! And I'm offering you a place in that history. So please, come aboard as my assistant won't you?"  
  
Washu stared at her professor as he slowly approached her. She had never been as scared in her life as she was right now. A part of her mind told her to say yes to his offer and continue living, but the other part knew it would be wrong. How could she live and help in the killing of others? The simple answer was she couldn't. There was no way she could justify this to herself, nor should she have to. This was just plain wrong! The man in front of her was not the professor she had admired and looked up too, he was a homicidal maniac. With a courage she didn't think herself capable of, she stood straight and stared him directly in the eye, her determination burned behind her own.   
  
"No!" she scream forcefully. "I will NOT be a part of this! I won't kill people just to feed your insane ego."  
  
"Very well then. If you won't be my assistant then you'll be my newest subject," he said as he picked up a knife as he passed a table.   
  
Washu's new found courage was quickly replaced by her fear once again and she continued to back up until she bumped into a work bench. Her hands desperately searched for something-anything that would help her fend off the impending attack. She watched with fear filled eyes as he drew ever closer to her, raising the knife for the attack. Finally her hand fell upon something heavy and acting purely on instinct she grabbed it and swung it forward just as her attacker closed in. The object hit him on the side of the head with enough force to send him spiraling out of control and cause him to crack his head on the edge of another counter top. He slumped to the ground unconscious and with a slight trickle of blood running down the side of his face.   
  
It was only after she had calmed down that Washu had noticed the object she knocked Maytrek out with was a severed arm. She threw it down with a loud whelp and legs finally found the strength to carry her out of the room and out the apartment altogether. She ran down the corridors of the Academy, looking for someone that could help her in any way. Really she didn't care who it was, she just wanted to put as much distance between herself and that madman back there as possible. She just had to get away. She had to keep running and never look back. Never, ever look back.   
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Washu's eyes snapped open and she let out a small gasp as she bolted up right in Ryo-Ohki's command chair. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself while the memory still bounced around in her mind.   
  
"Dammit," she muttered. "I thought I repressed that memory. I guess this whole thing's just bringing up a lot of bad memories that I'd rather keep forgetting. And if just the idea of going to see Maytrek has got me this worked up how am I suppose to handle it when I actually SEE him?" She shook her head violently. "Come on Washu, don't start doubting herself now! You're not that scared, naive student anymore! You've handled some of worst situations imaginable since then! Just keep your wits about you and you'll do fine. At least...I hope so."  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
